User blog:BangJang96/The MAD Movie- Trailer
(Cue Trans-Siberian Orchestra- Carol of the Bells) *the ground is shown. It is snowy, and snowflakes are slowly falling on the ground. As the camera rolls up, we see bloody knives stuck in the snow.* *We here a voice* I may not know you at all that well. I have only asked for help. Help, that the universe could be saved. Every day, every night, the dark shadows develop in my mind. People we love, people we cherish, could die. And we can't let that happen. Something that could kill us all.... ...Something with whiskers. (chuckles) This Christmas.... *We see Toms hand reach out for a spam knife. He inspects it, and nods his head. He slips it away in his jacket.* *We see Gordon walking out of the bathroom. Gun and knife in his hands. From the hall way, Fabio and Anna follow him, side by side. Ross and Jessi come out of the computer lab, following them. *Meanwhile at the lab, Henry and Peter are preaparing their weapons. Henry flips a knife in the air, and catches it, and slips it away in his pocket.* *And we see Adam AFK.* *We see all the snipers lined up, practicing shooting. Perfect headshots.* *In the Jury Rigging area, Royce picks up a rock, and takes it to his crafting table. Half of the JR characters are at the crafting table, preparing their weapons. Dori loads her Snake Sniper. Royce readys his knife. Ella locks and loads her shotgun. Nikki flips her revolvers round and round, and slips them in her belt. Finally, the whole JR cast (people who aren't in TMM or MPB) line up, side by side, as they exit the JR area.* *Jack straps on his towel in private, while Nick is gorging down some pizza before the big fight. Callie, Signe, and Angel are in the garage, helping Dennis, Julie, and Summer (ever heard of truces?) Practice as dummies, since SIgne and ANgel are already dead.* *And finally, we see Blaze, Lara, Beast, and Steve with their guns, scythe, and knives, hitting the pop-up zombies that come out of the ground.* *As we see what the crew is doing, they are well-trained. Everybody exits their areas, and in the snowy mountains, there is 102-3 (according to counting how many people there are, not including Ted, Koppu, Quentin, Jayden, and the deleted characters) walking in the mountains. The camera rolls through the line, as everybody looks at each other. They will make history, they are telling themselves.* *The door to Roblox HQ is blocked. Beast chops it down with his bloody scythe. The team shoves their way in. Everybody spreads out, in little groups. Angel and Ezekiel hover in the air, scouting out for the creature. There was no turning back now.* *As Angel barely glances at the ground, she notices something slowly coming out. And before their eyes, comes the fearsome giant, known as Catzille.* *As the music intensifies at 2:45, (in the music video) everybody grabs out their gear, and proceeds to shoot.* *The camera scrolls everywhere, and shows the epic throwing and fighting, as the lazers shoot down to the ground, and the fires scorches the air.* *The camera rolls in fast motion, through various scenes of love, drama, recruits, knives, blood, etc.* *The screen is blank, and then the words, "MAD MOVIE" roll onto the screen, flashing.* Adam is still afk. Coming soon, to a blog near you. Category:Blog posts